


Love Like A Cancer Grows

by lisachan



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Jace feels scorched, the burning pain coursing through his body setting him alight like fire.





	Love Like A Cancer Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Week 6](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/), Mission 3, prompt: writer's choice.  
> 

Jace feels scorched, the burning pain coursing through his body setting him alight like fire. He curls his fingers around the fabric of the sheets and holds onto them, whimpering between his lips as his body bounces forward again and again with every thrust of Sebastian’s hips.

He couldn’t even tell if he wants this or not anymore. Craving it is part of him, now, part of the way his whole body comes alight when Sebastian walks into the room. He didn’t know desire like this before, he knew being horny, feeling naughty, wanting to burn some excess energy rubbing against the soft curves of a stranger’s body, wanting to stroke someone else tenderly to receive a moan and a smile in return, but he didn’t know the flames of wanting someone inside so desperately it almost felt painful, he didn’t know the way the whole world can crumble to pieces and disappear like sand in the wind when you set your eyes on the curve of someone’s shoulders, he had no idea how lonely and painful it could be to want someone close, to stare at the lines of their faces for hours, to wish for a touch, a word, the inconsistent caress of someone’s eyes. He knew nothing of that and he would like to go back to that time, now, now that he felt how terrible it is. He wants wanting to turn back to something easy, lighthearted and inconsequential. He doesn’t like it to be this hard.

Is it the mark? Their connection? Is that what makes this thing between them so painful? Is that what makes it hurt like all nine circles of hell condensed? Or is it simply that Jace thought no part of him could ever want something like this, and now that he’s finding out that that’s not exactly true his body struggles to accept it because his mind doesn’t want to do it?

His soul is fighting against wanting Sebastian as his body would fight against a virus, or a foreign particle. All parts of him are joining forces against the enemy, trying to push it away, to keep it out.

But as he moans and lies down on his elbows, his face hidden behind his crossed forearms and his whole body broken by honest and guilty pleased sobs, Jace can’t help but think that it’s too late. He’s already in.


End file.
